Talk:Shatter Storm
To verify: how does it combine with Serpent's Quickness. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' F G ( ) 21:31, 24 April 2006 (CDT). : It should work normally. Say you remove 3 enchantments, it would be disabled for 21 seconds. Serpent's would drop that to 14 seconds. LordKestrel 03:02, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :I haven't played with it, but if it works anything like any of the other skills with 'additional recharge's, then it doesn't synergize at all. Look at Arcane Mimicry, Arcane Echo, Echo, Inspired Hex, Inspired Enchantment, Word of Censure, and so on for examples. 19:38, 24 May 2006 (CDT) ::Exactly. As far as Serpent's Quickness knows, the spell recharges instantly. Note that disabled is not the same thing as recharge. --Pyro05x 08:46, 27 June 2006 (CDT) For a skill that is named Storm, I would've expected some Timed aoe effect. Something like "Create a Shatter Storm at target foe's location. For x seconds, foes adjacent to this location lose one enchantment each second. For each Enchantment removed this way, Shatter Storm is disabled for an additional 7 seconds." The adjacent AoE (copied from Chaos Storm) and the one removal at a time will make it not over-powered (especially with the additional recharge still in there). -PanSola 04:04, 17 May 2006 (CDT) ^ well of the profane and chilblains have AOE enchantment removal. that's not what this skill is for. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 64.228.213.36 ( ) 11:28, 1 July 2006 (CDT). ::Well, it does sound kinda cool, I think the storm is, instead of an actual storm, more to describe enchantments being torn away by a storm, in which case if it's an elite enchantment with "target loses one enchantment per second" or something, that'd be kinda cool... but that's just talk, of course.Silk Weaker 11:29, 8 July 2006 (CDT) :::It's an awesome Elite Skill with a cool name. Why argue about how "stormy" it is, when you could be using it to ruin a monk's day?193.61.111.50 05:12, 7 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Indeed. With DBoon's nerf, you can basically nullify a single boonprot with 1 skill. Obviously Prot Spirit still works when casted on others, but there's almost no healing behind it. Fastest enchantment removal in the game. --8765 16:09, 22 October 2006 (CDT) Amen. I use this in Aspenwood (Luxon) as my disbonder of choice. Also ruins attunement nukers, wammos, IW mesmers, even assassins. A great, great skill. Arshay Duskbrow 21:39, 22 October 2006 (CDT) Is it possible to remove anti-spell enchantments like Spell Breaker and Obsidian Flesh...? --Erszebet 17:05, 30 January 2007 (CST) : Nope. Shatter Storm's a powerful spell, but SB et al. don't care how powerful your spell is. Zaq 17:19, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::k, thnx --Erszebet 19:14, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::Can Chillblains remove SB? --image:Necromancer-icon-small.pngSkax459 17:58, 24 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Why wouldn't it? Chilblains doesn't target. --Kale Ironfist 19:21, 24 May 2007 (CDT) LAME anyone? This skill is just plain stupid... — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 01:44, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :Fastest enchantment removal in the game. The only exception is the unlikely situations, such as using gaze of contempt to remove 50 or so enchants. --8765 01:55, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Shatter Storm is not influenced by serpents quickness. The skills is "disabeled"!!! its not recharging, thus we cant do anything about that with SQ Big Bow 18:52, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Icon Is it someone getting their face blown off or.... * Uhhh, never mind. Seb2net 16:55, 28 September 2007 (UTC) More like * ;) — Skakid9090 03:04, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::I was wondering when someone would put those two next to each other --Blue.rellik 03:41, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::heh, tht's enuf reason to go rt/me right there. jkjk-- (Talk) ( ) 18:54, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Even though I'm kinda late, this has to be added in 222.153.227.37 01:21, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Gosh, you check the talk page of a powerful enchant remover and this is what you get. Mr IP 03:26, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Annoying Fun I love camping this on a single target. I can't count how many times I've been cursed verbally by MM's who stack AotL, Dark Bond, Infuse Condition, and Mystic Regen only to have them all disappear half a second later each time. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 08:11, 17 May 2008 (UTC) disable 7 seconds per enchant sounds a little too harsh, i'd say make it like 5 second. but eh, i focus mainly on ele anyway so i suppose it doesn't matterAkbaroth 19:19, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it's weak, dunno really why it's elite.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:13, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ... *COUGH*gazeofcontempt*COUGH* :This casts twice as fast ;o But yeah, this is an Elite GoC. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:16, 11 April 2009 (UTC)